


I promise there is love for you.

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-01
Updated: 2009-09-01
Packaged: 2019-01-19 02:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: He steps forward cautiously, not considering any consequences of his actions — she could push him away, slap him across the face, humiliate him, like she has again and again — still, he leans towards her lips carefully, gazing into her eyes, he caresses her cheek as if it is fascinating to him — and god, it is, everything about ...





	I promise there is love for you.

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

_We think too much and feel too little._

'Stop staring at her!' Sirius snaps, he has had just about enough of James' incessant - _at times, utterly disturbing_ \- infatuation with this girl. There seems to be no logic or reasoning behind it, it goes beyond his understanding why his best friend, one of the smartest people he has ever met, would waste his time on some girl who has never given him the time of day _unless she is screaming at him_.  
James pulls away from his telescope with an alarmed look on his face, clearly, he thought he was being subtle in his ogling. 'What?' he says sheepishly.  
'Stop staring at her,' Sirius repeats with a sigh.  
'But why?' James asks desperately.  
'Because it's _creepy_ , you dolt! Staring at people through telescopes is practically stalking, that's generally frowned upon you moron!' Sirius says.  
'No one will know, we're all supposed to be looking at stars anyway, I'm looking at _mine_ ,' James says proudly.  
Sirius sighs again, and rubs his eyes tiredly, 'You're such a puff, I'm tempted to disown you.'  
James turns around again and scoffs, 'Yeah right, what would you do without me?' he says.  
'Well I wouldn't be known as the guy with the perverted best mate, for starters,' Sirius answers with a smirk.  
James rolls his eyes, 'That's what _I'm_ known as, you idiot,' he says.  
Remus sighs and pulls away from his telescope, 'You're both perverts.'

_I see everything inside of you._

He has started to pay careful attention to her because then he will start to notice things about her than not everyone knows - _and if that isn't a reassurance of his feelings for her, he's not quite sure what is_ \- months ago Padfoot had said that he was being a fairy, and if he liked her so much he should just ask her out. Evidently this approach to Lily Evans has not worked. He now knows that she does not appreciate extravagant declarations of love and subtle sincerity will work much better.  
So he has begun to observe her with careful consideration - _she is certainly out of the ordinary_ \- not following the norm. Out of her many strange qualities, most of which he finds incredibly endearing and cannot wait - _in future of course, he is certain he will marry her and have lots of babies_ \- to be accustomed to them further, is that she is always _always_ early to everything. He has never seen anyone as punctual as her, and that is undoubtedly proof enough that she is not from this world - _but he knew that already, of course he did_. Clearly, he is thinking about her way too much, exceeding the limits - no man should spend this much time thinking about a girl. It is certain, he is completely besotted by her.  
The next time Sirius calls him a fairy, he doesn't argue.

_I promise there is love for you._

He's staring at her intensely, contemplating the look of terror stretched out on her face, her eyes are now a colour of agony - _but she's beautiful_ he thinks, _god, she's beautiful_ \- and there is forever a spark glittering behind those wide, emerald eyes.  
He steps forward cautiously, not considering any consequences of his actions - _she could push him away, slap him across the face, humiliate him, like she has again and again_ \- still, he leans towards her lips carefully, gazing into her eyes, he caresses her cheek as if it is fascinating to him - _and god, it is, everything about her is_ \- he lifts her chin up slightly and presses his lips on hers.  
And then despite his fear, and the fact that he has jumped without knowing where he is landing, he is alive and _this is victory, this is triumph_ , this is what the books are about, this is what people search their whole lives for, this is what will make anything worthwhile.

\--


End file.
